


A Light in the Dark

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, No Angst, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A series of short Reylo fanfics.





	1. Lovers Unite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloIsCanon2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloIsCanon2019/gifts).

Kylo Ren steps off of his space ship.  
“She was supposed to be here by now” he thought. He senses something behind him. It’s her, his one true love. He embraces her and whispers words of love in her ear. While he’s distracted, Rey skewers Kylo because of his War Crimes.  
“It’s done” she tells Finn and Poe. Poe high fives her.  
The end.


	2. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghosts comfort them after a fight

“I don’t understand” Kylo sobbed. “We were supposed together forever.”  
Anakin, Mace Windu, Yoda, Bail and Obi Wan sat at a table next to him.  
“Was this before or after you murdered Han?” Asked Anakin  
“After”  
“Lmao noob” Anakin replied.  
“What?!” Kylo couldn’t believe his own grandfather would say this to him.  
“You literally killed the man she saw as a father figure and you thought she meant it???” Mace asked  
“Yeah.”  
“I can’t believe Han named him after you Obi Wan” Said Bail  
“I know, he’s an even bigger idiot than Jar Jar” Said Anakin.  
“Comfort him we must” Said Yoda  
“No!” Said everyone else


	3. Creators Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original video: https://www.instagram.com/p/BpsXHmIlB_s/?hl=en

Yes, it’s me, and you guys are angry about it! Oh my God, I make y’all feel bad? Well, this will not take long. Well, I just wanted to pop up here and show y’all how I’m doing. I’m doing great, I’m looking great, I’m feeling great, you know?   
I’m over here very booked and busy, while you bitches over here are still looking raggedy and not doing shit! Wow! But anyway, um, I just wanted to let y’all know I’m not going anywhere, so talk your shit you shitholes. You can’t defeat a bad bitch!  
You just cannot do that. I rise above that. Ew! So I just wanted to say hey, and that I’m here to stay, and that you gonna be mad every day. Success!


	4. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to a party.

The celebration had started an hour ago and Rey was having an excellent time with her friends. She knew the Galaxy was safe and everyone was happy. As she looked around everyone was having a good time. Finn and Poe were kissing in a doorway and she was talking to Luke’s force ghost. That’s when she saw him.  
“Why did you stab me? I thought you loved me!” Whined Kylo.  
“I never loved you and I couldn’t ignore the suffering of the Galaxy. You needed to go.” Rey replied.  
“But... I love you!”  
“Too bad bitch” Said Rey as she started to kiss Rose. Rey then got down on one knee.  
“Will you marry me?” Rey Asked Rose.  
“Yes!” Replied Rose. Everyone except Kylo clapped.


	5. Love of my Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding occurs.

Rey and Rose’s wedding took place on Naboo. It was a beautified scene, flowers were laid across where the bride walked in, the view was incredible and everyone was invited. Rose was standing at the alter, staring at the sunset, wondering when Han, the minister, would get there. That’s when music started playing. She turned and saw Rey walking down the aisle by Han’s force ghost. Rose began to cry tears of happiness, which made Rey cry. Han preformed the ceremony. When he asked if there were any objections, Kylo began to stand before Cassian and Leia stopped him. Everyone clapped, and the rest of the wedding went off without a hitch.


	6. Marital problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument ensures.

Rey was sitting at the edge of her bed crying. Rose had left the room after their latest argument. She knew they shouldn’t have played monopoly this late but they couldn’t help it. Monopoly always brought out the worst in people.  
“Hello there” Said a familiar voice.  
“F off Ren I’m not sleeping with you” she replied  
“IS KYLO’S FORCE GHOST HERE AGAIN?” Yelled Rose from the next room.  
“YEAH” Replied Rey  
“TELL HIM TO F OFF”  
“I JUST DID”  
“NICE”  
“You do know I can here every word you’re saying” Said Kylo.  
“Then leave you sloppy bitch” replied Rey. Kylo Ran away crying and told his mom. She barely hid her laugh but kylo was to distraught to notice.


	7. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is tempted, but Love conquers all

Rose had left for work and Rey was sitting on the couch, enjoying her day off. She heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.   
“Who is it?” She asked  
“It’s me!” Said Kylo “I got resurrected by Palpatine and I want to rekindle our relationship. You are my soulmate, this I know. I won’t give you up, let you down, run around or desert yo-”  
Rey started force choking him. The only reason he had lasted this long was because she was force choking Palpatine.   
“Begone Thot” Said Rey. She opened the door and watched him die again.


	8. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : )

Kylo was still brooding in a corner. The other force ghosts were relieved. They had begun to annoy him and they needed to focus their energy on Palpatine.   
“I can’t believe she killed me again”  
“Live with it buddy” groaned Obi Wan.   
“I still love her though”  
“That’s a You problem” Said Mace.   
“Unhealthy your obsession with her is” Said yoda   
“I can’t believe you said something logical for once” Said Obi Wan.   
“Come on guys, help me out” whined Kylo  
“No” Said everyone else.


	9. Highs and lows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reys son reaches a milestone

“Hold still” Rey told her and Rose’s son. Luke squirmed as she got the five year old into his Jedi robes.  
“Do I have to mommy?” He asked.  
“Yes sweetie.” She replied. “You’ve dome this before, you can do it again.” Today was his first day of training, he’d be using a practice lightsaber. Rose offered words of encouragement as they left the house. When they got to the Academy she hugged him. “You’re going time do great!” She told him. “I will?” He said nervously. “Yes. Make me proud” 


	10. Friendly Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder

Friendly Reminder that Kylo Ren is fucking dead and none of the actors like Reylo sans Kelly Marie Tran. 


	11. Important Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important update

Kylo Ren wasn’t abused by Han and Leia. They sent him to Luke because they worried for him. Everything Kylo did he chose to do or because Snoke/Palpatine told him to. Also feeling bad doesn’t automatically mean your trash Fave is redeemed. They need to actively work to redeem themselves and the people they wronged don’t need to forgive them for major damage they caused.


	12. Long Gone

Getting mad because a thirty something year old fascist died before getting with a girl in her early 20’s isn’t heathy change my mind.


	13. Things

Kylo is dead.

It’s now part of the SW canon universe.

There is no changing that.

No matter how many fanfics yall write.

KYLO IS DEAD

😌🥰😜

(Inspired by IWouldLoveToHandleKyloRensLightsaberIfYouKnowWhatIMean‘s comment)


	14. Return of the Sith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jedi: Fallen Order Spoilers

Trilla Suduri has what Kylo Ren wanted: an understandable motive, tragic backstory, hot, sympathetic, and was trained by Darth Vader.


	15. Kylo Ren

Vegitilo Is Kylo, Sosuke-Bosuke is normal people and the blond characyer is all y’all reylos: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JeYIlET3szA


	16. Can I get an Amen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another work inspired by IWouldLoveToHandleKyloRensLightsaberIfYouKnowWhatIMean.

But Dead Kylo is still canon.

Always will be. Idk why y’all are still licking JJ’s boots over this.

Palpatine was literally brought back from the dead because Rian Johnson killed Snoke. It showed that dead is not necessarily dead in this universe and that Disney doesn’t respect the original trilogy.

So Kylo Ren could still come back one day.

But they can't retcon that Kylo died immediately after Rey absorbed his life essence.

That happened.

He’s dead forever.

Amen 🙏.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways Stan Trilla


	17. Hope

Rey saw Kylo standing by a throne, holding his hand to her.   
“Come with me” he whispered to her.   
“I can’t”   
“Why? Your friends will be safe.”  
“Yes but at what cost?”  
“Ruling by my side. Is that to much to ask?”  
“Yes. You’ll use and treat me like a possession. I am not a thing.”  
“But-“  
“No. It’s not in your nature, you’ve lived like this your entire life, even if you changed you’ll need to work on your treatment of others.”   
Kylo ignited his lightsaber and just as he began to lunge towards her, Rey woke up. Kylo was still dead and everyone was safe.


	18. Leia

https://lesbianrey.tumblr.com/post/190654850590/reylos-think-that-if-leia-and-han-werent-locked#notes


	19. Rey

https://www.google.com/amp/s/screenrant.com/star-wars-confirms-rey-bens-kiss-wasnt-romantic/amp/


End file.
